


In the Crowd

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [29]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Tumnus watches from above.





	In the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 95. crowd

The many peoples and beasts of Narnia mingled in a great crowd all around the Sons and Daughters, their beloved Kings and Queens now. It was all a bit overwhelming for a satyr who had long since forgotten how to mingle, to be charming without using it to sinister bearing.

He found a place upon the upper level, watching, ever watching, as his dear Lucy, now his personal liege, mingled and was flattered by all of the courtiers.

No harm would come to her so long as he lived, Tumnus vowed. All four were important, but none more than she.


End file.
